Infiltrada
by MikiLala.LoveHina
Summary: Rukia estaba harta de ser una niña aristocrática, a ella le gustaba pelear, luchar, ella se derrumba cuando escucha por parte de su institutriz que la van a casar con el shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki, ella ya harta decide cambiar su vida, a donde quiere ir estará en pleno contacto con el Ichigo, sera capaz de enamorarse de el?.. eso ya lo veremos, por favor lean, el sumary es pésimo


Buenas, este es mi primer fic en Fanfiction, y la verdad estoy un poquito nerviosa, por que tenia ganas de publicar un fic, y la verdad tengo millones de ideas para fics, pero este no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza, bueno, no los molesto mas.

álogos-.

" pensamientos "

**-FLASH BACK- **

**-FIN FLASH BACK- **

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo, no míos yo solo los utilizo como una fan.

* * *

CAPITULO 1: El inicio.

Ella era un mujer pero, ¿Y que? Tenia tanto derecho como los hombres, ella quería conseguir sus meritos por ella misma, no por un hombre, ella quería ser de utilidad no una muñeca de porcelana que nadie podía tocar, ella quería ser libre y feliz y estudiando historia, música, artes, caligrafía no la hacia feliz para nada, era increíble ver como los hombres, shinigamis, eran héroes y guardaban el ciclo entre la Sociedad De Almas y el Hueco Mundo, no podía, ella era del Rukongai y fue adoptada por la familia aristocrática: Kuchiki, y ahora se arrepentía debido a que las mujeres aristocráticas no podían luchar, no podían ser shinigamis, echaba de menos luchar por sus ideales, luchar por comer cada día, y hay no estaba consiguiendo nada.

-sama-. La llamaron sacándola de sus pensamientos, la nombrada miro a la mujer que la interrumpió de sus pesares y pensamientos, la chica sonrío era una mujer de cabello canoso y mirada cariñosa-. La esperan en la sala para sus clases sobre la ceremonia del te-. La Kuchiki suspiro "genial, mas clases" pensó con cansancio, volvió a mirar a la mujer y la sonrío, ella no tenia culpa de tener clases, Rukia se levanto y fue a dicha sala.

, me alegra verte puntual-. Dijo una mujer unos cuatro años mas mayor que ella, morena, de piel blanca y gafas, ella era Nanao, era la teniente de un escuadrón de la sociedad de almas, una mujer del rukongai, su hermano la contrato por ser trabajadora y estricta con su trabajo. Ella hacia su trabajo de shinigami a la vez que trabaja en la mansión como su institutriz.

también me alegro Nanao-sensei-. Dijo la morena sonriendo, con elegancia y porte se acerco a la pequeña mesita de te en la que estaba sentada Nanao, los suaves pliegues de su kimono se movían al compás de sus andares.

La mujer de gafas la miraba seria, mientras la oji azul se sentaba tranquila y pedía a sus amas de llaves que le trajeran los utensilios requeridos para sus clases. Rukia siempre las llamaba amas de llaves, nunca ni sirvientas ni criadas, esas mujeres para ella eran un gran icono de admiración al igual que Nanao, por que esas mujeres luchaban por vivir, ya sea cual sea su manera

-. Tosió Nanao llamando la atención de Rukia-. Aparte de ser tu institutriz tambien suy tu amiga y consejera-. A Rukia no se le pudo escapar una mueca de disgusto, cuando decía eso siempre había una conversación importante, la mayoría de las veces eran problemas. - sama me pidió que hablase contigo de un tema delicado-. La miro con un poco de ternura.

-.¿Sobre que es ese tema delicado?-. pregunto la morena ansiosa, no le gustaba el rumbo de aquella conversación.

matrimonio-. A Rukia se le abrieron mucho los ojos y se cayo un poco la boca, pero al instante la cerro para luego fruncir el ceño.

estas diciendo que Nii-sama… ¿Qui-quiere buscarme un pretendiente?-. Nanao la miro fijamente antes de suspirar.

exactamente-. Rukia la miro interrogadamente -. Ya tienes un pretendiente escogido desde hace tiempo-. Rukia la miro asustada-. Su nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo es un shinigami, uno de los mas fuertes, su hermano hizo un trato con su padre, se casaran dentro de un mes.

La morena estaba impresionada, estaba en shock esto no le podía estar pasando a ella, no, era inaudito, ella odiaba a los hombres y mas si eran aristocráticos, seguro que ese Ichigo la tendría en una jaula, no quería casarse, abrió la boca para negarse y quejarse pero antes de hablar Nanao la interrumpió.

hay peros que valgan Rukia, no se puede negar-. Nanao le dirigió una mirada fría, esa niña no sabia la suerte que tenia al ser de la aristocracia, la guerra y las luchas eran algo muy doloroso, con paso calmado se levanto-. Dejaremos tus clases para otro día Rukia, intenta relajarte y asimilarlo.

Dicho esto hizo una reverencia y salio de la sala, la morena seguía hay anonadada, no podía ser, no quería que su vida dependiera de un hombre, se hartó.

Pidió a todos los empleados de la sala que salieran, quería estar sola un momentos, los empleados sin poder negarse salieron preocupados, al ver que todos habían salido y la habían dejado en soledad dio un grito de frustración, de un tirón se quito los adornos del pelo, se deshizo de los hermosos recogidos que le habían hecho en el pelo, así dejándolo suelto, su pelo era muy largo y moreno, le llegaba a la cintura, se quito varios de los pliegues de los cinco que llevaba en su kimono y se tiro al suelo para maldecir su existencia.

fuera hombre y pudiera escoger yo con quien casarme, ojala pudiera ser libre de estas cadenas llamadas aristocracia y machismo, ojala…ojala…-. Cerro fuertemente sus ojos mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos, se miro en un espejo y lo que le vio le dio terror, estaba hecha un desastre, su maquillaje arruinado por las lagrimas, su pelo alborotado y su kimono deshecho, si fuera una mujer normal no tendría que llevar kimonos que pesaban tres veces mas que ella, no tendría que esperar en las ceremonias que se hacían en su casa no tendría que esperar tres horas a que su Nii-sama se dignara a dejarla pasar, se acerco al espejo y se limpio su rostro, ese era su verdadero yo, su piel nívea sin tonos rosados en sus pómulos ni sombras en sus ojos de color lilas ni sus labios rojos, simplemente era ella, como era en verdad, estaba harta y estaba a punto de hacer una locura, pero la haría, nadie la podía detener, llamo a una de sus amas de llaves, la mas anciana y sabia, esa mujer que para ella era como una madre, la mujer se acerco mientras lentamente recogía todo lo que la chica había tirado, la miro con tristeza, ella sabia que Rukia era como un pájaro que necesitaba libertad, no cautividad, ella sentía dolor, por que esa niña no estaba experimentando ni una pizca de felicidad a sus 18 años.

-. Miyori-. Llamó Rukia a la anciana, la anciana la respondió.

-.¿Si? Kuchiki-sama-. Al llamarla por su apellido la chica levanto la mano en señal de guardar silencio.

llámeme Rukia por favor… yo no quiero ese apellido,-. La anciana se sorprendió-. Necesito que me haga un favor, el mas importante de mi vida…

* * *

Hasta aquí, se que es cortito, en los siguientes intentaré hacerlo mucho mas largo, espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias a los que lo hayan leído, por favor me harían muy feliz si me dejaran un comentario, muchas gracias

Y Chaoo (:


End file.
